The Beginning
by shadywon08
Summary: This is the tale of four star crossed lovers who would do anything to protect the well being of their village, their family and friends, and each other but with a war coming desperate measures are required NaruHina KibaSaku AU rating may go up L8tr
1. Chapter 1

In Their Hands

**In Their Hands**

**OOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK**

**I don't own naruto (man)Im getting right to it cauz I wanna post dis soon!! YAAAYYYY **

**.**

**Chapter one **

As the sun rose in Konoha a a bird flew in the sky in lazy circles then finally landing on the windowsill of a small shack. When the bird began to sing a young woman could be seen walking towards the window. She had shoulder- length pink hair and dazzling emerald eyes. She opened the window and the bird flew away leaving a feather. She picked up said feather and laid it on the small desk by her bed. She sighed and walked over to a door and opened it revealing it to be a closet. She took some undergarments, a pair of tight and short black biker shorts a tan zipper skirt and a red top with a white circle on it. She grabbed a konoha shinobi headband with a red band and walked to her bathroom and closed the door the sound of showering soon accompanied……

In a small apartment loud snoring noises could be heard coming from an open window. Inside the apartment a teenaged boy was laying shirtless in a bed with the covers strewn about and messy blonde hair in his face also the boy had 3 strange whisker marks on each side of his face. Suddenly the boy twitched and then shot up, a scared look on his face. He gazed around and then got out of his bed wiping his forehead. He then went to his closet and took a pair of boxers, an orange and black jumpsuit, and a konoha headband with a black band and he went into **his** bathroom and stripped himself and walked into his shower he would have ran into the wall but he was stopped by his morning wood and he stepped back grumbling and then he turned on the shower and stood there, gathering himself and then the water shot out of the showerhead and effectively burning his skin slightly. Then the once quiet konoha morning air was filled with screaming, waking most of the other sleeping konoha inhabitants one however was staring at the open window with a blush. She had long indigo hair that was flowing with the gentle breeze coming trough her window with lavender eyes. At the moment she was slightly blushing but that quickly subsided and she finally stepped away from the window she had been awoke for awhile so she had already showered and dressed. She had a konoha headband tied on her neck and wore a blue and white jacket and blue pants. The young lady was still deep in thought when suddenly a call rang trough her home HIIIIIIINNNNNNNAAATTTTAAAA!

The girl, Hinata Hyuga immediately snapped out of her reverie and called out

Hinata: Coming Father!!

Hinata opened her door and ran out to find her father. She found him standing in the training area with her "Genius" cousin Neji who looked at her and smiled slightly and his face went blank as her father, Hiashi Hyuga spoke again.

Hiashi: Lady Tsunade has asked me to lead a team of shinobi to the sound village and Neji is going on a mission with his squad so you and Hanabi will be alone with the house so spend your time wisely.

Hinata: Yes father

Without another word, Hiashi and Neji left to meet their squads while Hinata started training….

Not too far away, Loud snoring noises could be heard coming from a messy room in a two level house. The noise was coming from a boy with two red tattoos on each of his cheeks. He had messy brown hair and unusually sharp canines. The room was messy and a rather large dog could be seen dozing in a comfortable looking house obviously made just for it. The boy sniffed the air around him and he twitched a little and woke with a start.

Boy: Huh 'm up already so just stop memdmvkdklglnogdgbjbjdbo

The boy then dropped off into mumbling unintelligibly which woke his dog up. The aforementioned dog was woken up from hearing it's master's voice. The boy got out of bed and walked over to his closet completely ignoring the fact that his shorts wee tenting as he too had a morning stiffie. The dog noticed this and whined: it did not like it's master running around like that. The boy simply chuckled and proceeded towards his shower………

It was a normal day for Shikamaru Nara and that was good! Well except the 'getting screamed at by your mother' part He was currently walking trough the village when he saw the blond shinobi with whiskers.

Shikamaru: Hey! Naruto!

The boy now introduced as Naruto ran up to his lazy friend and he had a big grin.

Naruto: Hey Shikamaru what's up?

Shikamaru: Nothing, what about you?

Naruto: I'm going to see Sakura

Shikamaru : Oh well tell her I said hi

Naruto: Will do!!

Naruto ran to the small shack and he knocked on the door.

Naruto: Hey Sakura!!

The pink- haired kunoichi, Sakura smiled at seeing her long time friend and teammate.

Sakura: Hey Naruto are you ready to start?

Naruto: Yeah!! I've been waitin' on this!!

Sakura: Then let's go!!

The two shinobi took off running and when they were starting to run they saw their other friend the brown haired shinobi. They slowed and then stopped when they got close to him.

Sakura & Naruto: Hey Kiba!!

Naruto: Where's Akamaru?

Kiba: Right there. (points to akamaru peeing on some tree)

Sakura: Well bye Kiba were off to go train.

Naruto : Sai's probably waiting now so we gotta go!!

Kiba: Bye then.

The two weirdly hair colored shinobi continued on to the forest where they were to start their training with their new teammate Sai. They continued to run towards the forest with little said. Sakura was yawning and Naruto was wiggling his nose when Sakura spoke;

Sakura: So have you heard that Hinata will be alone with her sister this week?

Naruto: How do you know that?

Sakura: Hello, Tsunade's apprentice, _remember_? I know tons of stuff!!

Naruto: Oh…

The two continued on in silence then they stopped at a large clearing and there was someone waiting for them there.

Naruto: Hey Sai!!

The shinobi who will now be acknowledged as Sai was wearing a long sleeved shirt with the bottom stopping at his navelhe was also wearing long pants. He like all shinobi wore a konoha head. He carried an ink holster and a dagger on his back. Sai smiled slightly at seeing his two friends and he spoke

Sai: Hello Naruto!! Sakura!!

Naruto & Sakura: Are you ready to get stared?

Sai: Yes, but remember we must not hold back, the reason we are doing this is to get stronger and it would be pointless if we don't give this our all.

Naruto & Sakura: Right!

The three stared at each other and waited for the first move to be made.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO how do u like it tell me wut u really feel just don't make it too harsh!!  
**

**Until next time**


	2. Training

Okay guys I'm happy that u r reading but if I don't REVIEW then I wont UPDATE I cannot stress that enough cuz ideas for this story have been floatin around in my head for a while and if they remain only there they will either be forgotten or broken up an

**Okay guys I'm happy that u r reading but if u don't **_**REVIEW**_** then I wont **_**UPDATE**_** I cannot stress that enough cuz ideas for this story have been floatin around in my head for a while and if they remain only there they will either be forgotten or broken up and mixed into some other story. So REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! Ill give u a coolie (takes out cookie)**

Chapter Two

The air was thick with chakra as the three teammates stared each other down. Then suddenly Naruto threw down a smoke bomb and plumes of purple smoke obscured the trio's vision momentarily. When the smoke cleared everyone was in a different position, Sakura was standing on a tree branch, Naruto was where Sakura previously stood with several shuriken and kunai in both hands all with explosive tags on them, Sai was ten feet to the right of where he originally stood with his infamous brush in hand. Suddenly, Sakura leaped towards Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai which lodged itself in her stomach. She fell several feet away from him, salmon hair falling into her face. Naruto looked as if he were having a heart attack as he and Sai ran to her fallen form, as they reached her she sat up and smiled triumphantly and started to swell. The two shinobi realizing what that meant fled from the swelling sakura

Naruto: (While Running): Sakura-chan is so mean to me

BOOM

The dummy Sakura finally exploded and there was a purple mist coming from the trees.

Sai: Paralyzing mist… Sakura is taking this a bit too seriously.

Naruto: I know I wonder-

Sakura: I gotcha

Sakura, who was sneaking up behind the two, threw a punch at Sai who dodged the blow and threw a kunai quickly followed by a kick meant for Sakura's stomach

But it got her in the leg which caused her to trip a little. Naruto, who had been standing by chose that moment to enter the fray with a half hearted rasengan. The two dispersed but not before they took a bit of damage; Sai was now sporting a long scratch on his right leg and Sakura had a gash in her left arm with blood slowly starting to form in it. Sai ran off towards the west while Sakura ran north. Naruto was still standing in the same spot with an amused look on his face

Naruto: Hide and seek huh? Alright, this is getting **fun**! **Kage bunshin no jutsu!!**

Instantly, two identical Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke and each were holding four of their fingers in a plus like shape forming the necessary hand sign. After each followed their own respective path, one of them threw down a kunai to signify where they were to meet again.

(With Sakura)

Sakura: Damn, I don't want to waste my chakra to heal myself already. Next time ill be much faster and I wont get hit. (Starts to heal her self)

(With Sai)

I almost forgot how slow ugly is compared to Naruto and myself… I'm going to go scout out the area. (Jumps out from hiding spot onto a tree)

Sai jumped from tree to tree for about 3 minutes when he met Naruto well not exactly like regular, civilized people; Naruto slammed his foot into Sai's stomach and Sai's fist collided with Naruto's head. Both shinobi flew back a considerable measure. Of course this had little effect on them so they got up rather quickly. Naruto was up and ready to attack again when he saw one of Sai's ink beasts charge at him. He quickly dispatched it and was met with five more. Like the last one, he made short work of them and then charged on to see Sai dodging punches from a very determined Sakura.

Sakura: Im going to hit you this time sai

Sai: You are very welcome to try.

Naruto, who was watching with a very interested look on his face, jumped into the fray with a kick to Sakura's stomach.

Naruto: I cant let you guys have all the fun!!

Sakura: NARUTO!!!!!!!

Sai: (Sweatdrop)

With renewed vigor Sakura threw punches and kicks at both shinobi who dodged each and every one with relative ease.

Sai: Naruto at this rate the training grounds will be destroyed

Naruto: I know but right now we cant do anything to stop Sakura-Chan without getting hit!!

Sai: Well we have to think of something fast!!

Sakura: Don't you dare ignore me!! (flips through some hand signs)

Naruto: This is bad!!!

Sai: A chakra scalpel huh?

Sakura was now trying to hit the two with her glowing green hands when Naruto and Sai jumped back after a kunai was sent whizzing where they were just standing. When they looked up at the tree branch it came from they saw Sakura standing there with a slight smirk on her lips

Clone Sakura: Gotcha

The Real Sakura who was focusing even more chakra into her hands charged at the two and slightly tapped their heels causing them to be temporarily immobilized. The two could only look up at the scene unraveling before them. The clone jumped down and joined hands with the original Sakura, both took out many kunai with exploding tags on them and threw them all high in the air. Then the clone threw a small match at the one of the tags. Since the kunai were close together all of the tags were set ablaze and were now sailing towards Naruto and Sai

Naruto: Shit Shit SHIT!!!! I gotta get outta here!

The kyuubi, who sensed danger, let a small amount of chakra enter Naruto's coils which healed Naruto's heels and enabled him to get up.

Sai: Time to leave ( summons two ink beasts, one picked him up and threw him on its back while the other jumped into the air to attack the offending kunai)

Naruto: Don't forget aout me!!([jumps into air with palm outstretched] Forms rasengan)

Sakura: Damn!! (turns to leave)

Naruto: HA I tricked you guys that's a shadow clone!!!

Sai: (SIGH) Naruto.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The three fleeing shinobi were thrown down by the shockwave of the elplosion. The ink beast disappeared.

All stayed down on the ground huffing and puffing.

Sai: I think we should call that a tie (smile)

Naruto&Sakura: Yeah (giggle)

**SOOOO what did u think huh? U HAVE GOT 2 REVIEW Even if u say only one thing **

**Til next time!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OOOKAYYYYY HERE WE GOOOOOO **

**I've been super busy with other stories but im back for more Im abandoning the script format jsyn so without further ado**

**Disclaimer: DON'T own naruto **

Chapter 3

The three shinobi lay there for a while resting and replenishing chakra. The wind blew and caressed their faces and swept the stray hairs out of their happy faces. All was silent and serene until Naruto spoke up, "Guys" he said. "I'm hungry!! Can we go to Ichiraku's??" Raising her head, Sakura Giggled as Naruto's stomach started to growl further proving his point. Sai also fixed his gaze upon his blond teammate. He didn't smile but he really wasn't expected to. They had been together for so long that all the brunette shinobi's weird traits were normal and readable. "I wouldn't mind consuming some starches right about now." As he said that the two looked at him. An awkward silence descended upon them as they all got up and brushed the blades of grass and dirt off their person. Once they each deem themselves looking presentable, they jumped away towards Ichiraku's.

(Elsewhere)

The day was going perfectly for her; she left her home a couple of hours ago with her sister who left to meet with her team leaving her all "alone" Needless to say, she met with her team while enjoying her "me" time. She was strolling through the village, comfortably – taking in the sweet odors of sweet dumplings, and of freshly baked apple pie as she walked by the bakery. She closed her eyes and sniffed when suddenly she detected kiba's chakra. Her eyes widened in shock as she was assaulted by akamaru who licked her toes with delight. She looked up to see Kiba mussing his brown locks and grinning. He was with Shino, who at the moment had his hood down revealing his own mop of black/brown hair. Kiba separated the canine from her toes. Needless to say the gesture was very much appreciated. Kiba stood and Shino asked Hinata what she was doing alone. "Oh nothing," the timid girl stated. "I just wanted to get some fresh air" Kiba smiled and said "well that's exactly we was doin! You should join us!" Hinata, seeing that she had no other choice but to do what they said, agreed and they were on their way once again. At first it was silent, they walked in silence but as they kept walking, they grew tired of the silence (well Kiba and Hinata did) and passed the air with small talk. "So I hear that you and Hanabi will be alone at your home for awhile" Kiba said to Hinata who nodded and said "Well we never know we might be called away on a mission." The other two pondered it over. They did not get to ponder it over long because suddenly Naruto slid on the ground and came to a halt at their feet. "Hi Guys" he said still lying down on the ground. Kiba grew serious and sniffed the air, probing for enemies. "Naruto, where are they, how many are there? What do they want?!" Naruto and Hinata looked at Kiba with quizzical looks. "Well you have to have been attacked!! You just slid about 50 feet on your face!!" Kiba said while Akamaru barked in agreement with his master. Naruto finally caught on and laughed. Hinata simply blushed and giggled a bit. Shino, who was quiet the whole time, spoke up "Hello Sakura, Sai" The two aforementioned shinobi jumped down into the street with team 8 and Naruto. Sakura was clearly frustrated because the corners of her mouth were twitching. Kiba walked over to them and asked the question again. Sai's eyes flashed for a second then he was emotionless once more. Sakura, however, blushed and explained the situation. That was me sorry. When we were jumping along the tree branches _Naruto_ said something very stupid………..

FlAsHbAcK

The three shinobi were jumping through the trees towards the clearing and Naruto was deep in thought. "I wonder, do you think the reason Granny Tsunade get mad a lot is that meno thing that happens to old people… come to think of it Sakura, you get mad a lot too!!" He said. The kunoichi smiled sweetly and sped up to be of equal footing with Naruto, who noticed she was behind him stopped, allowing her to catch up. "Something wrong Sa-" was all he could say before he was backhanded by the now evidently fuming Sakura. Naruto flew out of sight and Sai let out a slightly amused sigh. "There's that false smile of yours…we have to find him now don't we?" he asked rhetorically. "Yes, we do. Let's go Sai." She responded.

END FlAsHbAcK

Naruto was now comically crying in the corner (I don't know where the corner came from) Kiba had a hard time believing that little Sakura Haruno could send Naruto Uzumaki flying that far. So he did the unthinkable, he laughed. "Whooooooooo that was a good one, but seriously, what happened? Akamaru and Kiba both smelled the sudden rage that radiated from Sakura Haruno as she appeared in front of the young Inuzuka and his companion delivering a quick slap that knocked him on his butt. "What's so funny about that **teme!?**" she raved, Hinata was now by her side calming her down saying things like "he didn't mean it" or, "Don't worry I'm sure he was just playing" This was working as she became less visibly upset. Kiba looked over to a snickering Naruto and asked "Is she always like this???" The blond fixed him with a serious look and replied "Yes." Suddenly Kiba knew why Naruto always seemed to be frightened of making Sakura angry. Getting up and brushing himself off, the boy walked over to Shino who had been observing the scene from beside a bush. When he got next to his teammate, Shino said "It is unwise to make a kunoichi of Konoha angry Kiba you should know this." Kiba scowled and mumbled something about bug repellant when Naruto, Sakura, and Sai started to leave. "Where are you guys off to?" Hinata asked when she noticed the three shinobi leave. "Oh we're going to get some ramen… in fact, why don't you guys come with us as well?" Naruto said. Of course, everyone knew that there was no decision to be made, Naruto was just being polite by asking them to come but really they had no choice. Shino accepted for the whole team and they were on their way

AT THE RAMEN STAND

"What do you want Hinata?!" Naruto asked before he received his steaming bowl of pork ramen. "Umm I think that ill have the same thing you have." She said while Sakura, Kiba, and Shino respectively received their miso and pork, and pork ramen. Sai got a big bowl of beef. Hinata blushed slightly as Naruto started to talk in his usual energetic manner between mouthfuls of the still steaming ramen. When she had received hers, Naruto was just starting on his second and Sakura simultaneously set her now empty bowl down with Shino and they ordered a final bowl. Kiba finished his first and ordered another bowl just as the other two steaming hot bowls came. Naruto, who was sandwiched between Sakura and Hinata burped rather loudly and tried to swallow some noodles at the same time causing him to choke. The two girls reacted immediately; Hinata used her Byakugan to see exactly what part of his throat the opposing noodles were in to inform Sakura of how much force should be used. The information came swiftly. "Sakura it's in the very middle try to use as little force as possible!" Sakura, got into position and delivered the thrusts( A/N: Not like that you guys GOSH) If there were any passerby looking in they would see an anxious chibi Hinata, A chibi Naruto given the Heimlich by a chibi Sakura who was swinging him around like a rag doll and a chibi Kiba "encouraging" sakura with random words like, "That's the way" and "Show em what's what!" very bored looking chibi Shino with a single noodle dangling from his lip watching the scene. Finally Naruto Coughed up the ramen and continued to eat as though nothing had happened. The meal went on without anymore excitement and the four full shinobi paid and walked out of the shop. They walked around for a moment and enjoyed each other's company, making jokes and laughing, (in Shino and Sai's case snickered…once) even Shino tried his hand at a joke… though he really shouldn't. Naruto stopped momentarily to look at something. When he got back up he ran into a cloaked figure. "Ooops…sorry stranger" the stranger simply replied with a "Tch…dobe" and went on his way. The group now was by Naruto's side having realized that he was rooted to his spot, his lips were moving but he couldn't find his voice. Sakura sensed something was wrong and placed her hand on his forehead but immediately withdrew it. "What's wrong Sakura?" Kiba asked she looked about the crowded street and snapped her gaze on the team. "Clear the streets! Get the civilians out of here now!!!" Sakura yelled at them with her voice full of conviction. They now knew something was horribly wrong. Naruto was no shaking and since Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were not close to him they had no idea what was wrong "Naruto?" Hinata asked as she walked up to him. As soon as she saw his face she gasped. His eyes were a haunting red and his normally small whisker marks had grown bolder, his teeth were elongated and he had tears in his eyes. She jumped at his sudden transformation and turned to her teammates. "Shino, Kiba, Make the civilians think something is going on right away!" The usually shy and soft spoken Hyuuga said with as much conviction as the now frantic Sakura who was pulling on her gloves. Sai summoned several ink beasts and had them wreak havoc so the civilians would leave. The show was successful and now the only people on the streets were the group and the same cloaked person. Akamaru's hackles rose and Shino's bugs were rapidly filling the immediate area around shino. Hinata activated Her Byakugan as Sakura Froze when she saw the figure. She started trembling as she looked at him. Naruto raised his now clawed hand and His chakra started to appear and spin to form the Rasengan. Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of chirping birds and the cloak on the person was tossed into the air and carried away by a sudden cold wind. Now the other three shinobi (Hinata, Kiba, and Shino) knew why their friends were acting so weird. "I don't like this." Kiba stated as he gathered his chakra up. Sakura found her voice and muttered, "_Sasuke_" Naruto flew down the street, rasengan held high as he bellowed out one word. **"SASUKE!!" **

**Soooooooo what do you think I really hope you like it because ive been slavin' ova this here computer foreva!!! Lol r&r plz and thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I realize that I am confusing and repelling my readers by having such huge paragraphs well no more I say!!! On with the show**

YAYYYYYY

I just want to say that I don't own Naruto!!! The masterpiece in question belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto shoved the rasengan in Sasuke's direction and Sasuke jumped high into the air and formed a chidori as he fell. He too held his hand out, which was crackling with electricity. Naruto jumped into the air to meet Sasuke head on. Before the two could connect, however, they were yanked back by a swarm of black bugs that had engulfed their right foot and ankle.

"Shino! Let me go right now!" Naruto roared, still holding the rasengan.

"Kiba Stop her!! Sakura's trying to fight him! She could get hit by their jutsu!" Hinata shouted. Sakura had indeed launched herself towards Sasuke. She looked up and saw Sasuke Holding out his hand that was engulfed with white/blue lightning and remembered the last time this happened.

FlAsHbAcK

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I can't believe that my two teammates are fighting at the hospital. Apparently Sasuke is threatened by the fact that Naruto was able to beat the enemy that he himself crumbled like a sandcastle to. I don't know what to make of what I'm seeing. I'm sitting here watching my two teammates fight when I should be doing something, not standing here like a helpless child. I'm a kunoichi! I have to try something. But what can I do? Naruto and Sasuke are way to strong for me and I wouldn't stand a chance if any of them decide to really hurt each other. Oh boy.

"Naruto, Sasuke, STOP!!!" I scream in absolute horror as Sasuke charges up his chidori while Naruto pushed out a spinning blue ball of chakra. They showed no sign of hearing me and soon they would connect. I know that this could kill them but what can I do? I have basic taijutsu skills, poor ninjutsu, and practically nonexistent genjutsu! They both bellow out a war cry and aim their jutsu. It's now or never Sakura! Are you gonna fight or hide in the shadows like a little girl? I can't see. My eyes are filled with salty tears. It's better that way. Now I can't see the scene before me. My legs are heavy, I feel like I'm going to collapse. I start running hoping that they will see me and stop but I know that won't happen. I draw in my breath and scream at the top of my lungs,

"STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP"

I can tell that they are surprised because they stopped roaring at each other. I'm in the center now, frozen and waiting for the blow but it's not. I can sense Kakashi sensei's presence and I know I'm safe. I looked up and saw sensei throwing both of them away.

End FlAsHbAcK

Regular P.O.V

"I swore on that day that if anything like this ever happened again things would be different!! Now I can and will change this!!" Sakura screamed as she prepared to strike Sasuke . Before she got close enough though, Hinata appeared behind her with a regretful look on her face.

"I'm so sorry for this Sakura please don't be mad this is for your safety." The somewhat timid kunoichi said as she struck the tenketsu in Sakura's arms and legs. Sakura fell to the ground with tears in her eyes as she looked up at Naruto and Sasuke Nothing had changed since that day. She was still helpless.

Naruto was getting madder and madder by the second.

"Shino let me go or I'll make you!!!"

Shino was not fazed and tightened his grip. Kiba and Hinata were lost and had no clue what was going on and were on alert for any possible enemy attacks while observing the situation.

"While I do not know what happened before I do know that those jutsu could demolish the area and must not be unleashed. It would severely damage the area. Do you honestly think that we don't want to take him down too? Take a look around you."

Naruto did just that and saw Kiba and Akamaru standing rooted to the were clearly trying to restrain themselves but it must be hard. Sai had several beasts and crows circling him and he had a kunai in one hand and was shifting his weight from foot to foot. Hinata was still standing over Sakura who was crying. Even Shino himself had several bugs swarm around him.

"Naruto c'mon if we could and did what would happen what are the possibilities of us winning? We are protecting our village and must hold back but this is no longer his home so he can do as he pleases. Besides Sasuke Uchiha has is the apprentice of Orochimaru, a sannin. Sakura and you are the only people here who could stand up to him."

Shino's reasoning hit Naruto hard and he crushed the rasengan in his hand and calmed down. Shino let him go and he walked over to a sobbing Sakura and tried his best to help Hinata soothe her. Sasuke let his chidori dissolve and shino covered him in bugs up to his neck.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Shino began "Why are you…--" Sasuke saw where this was going and cut shino off.

"Here?" he supplied "Wow you sure do get right to the point. You're right by the way, everything said about me is true." This last bit was directed to Naruto and Sakura who were glaring up at him. Hinata and Kiba felt sorry for them as they could not imagine themselves in their position. Sino was getting aggravated and his bugs started to move more anxiously as shino tried again.

"Why are you here!!" Shino said and Sasuke laughed and looked right in his eyes and smirked.

"Well to put it short…. I need your help."

There was shock all through the group as they processed the information. Why would Sasuke Uchiha ask or even need help? Shockingly Hinata spoke up first.

"Sakura, you must tell your sensei." And Sai, can you send out a messenger bird to the rest of the Konoha 11 we have to meet tomorrow about this."

Everyone was shocked at her sudden leadership but they realized she was right and they had to go.

"Let's go Sakura I hope the old lady isn't in a bad mood today."

Naruto said as he helped Sakura up and together they went off to relay the news to Tsunade.

Sasuke was curious about this master and asked them about her.

"Just who is Sakura's sensei?" he mused.

They all looked up at him with varying expressions (minus Sai and Shino, they just looked at him). Kiba was the first to speak and he smirked when he did.

"Well wouldn't you like to know? What worried that she actually is bettering herself?"

Shino was speaking now.

"I'm sure you've heard of her. She is revered across many lands. Sakura was very lucky when she was accepted by her"

"One would think they were related they way they act. She's a frisky one she is. I remember when she punched me… what power." Sai said while looking him in the eye. By now Sasuke was getting irritated.

"Well who is she?!" The glowering Uchiha asked with his voice full of annoyance.

"Whoa guys! I think we struck a nerve!" Kiba said, smirk never leaving his features. Shino decided to stop torturing him and just tell him.

"If you must know, Uchiha her and Ino Yamanaka who is in fact an old fan girl of yours are both the apprentices of … " he began when Hinata cut him off

"Lady Tsunade, the slug sannin, mistress of elixirs."

Sasuke was visibly shocked that they were trained under such a woman and even more amazed when he realized that all members of team 7 were trained by a sannin.

ELSEWHERE

"Lady Tsunade! Wake up this instant!! A shrill cry sounded off in the high tower of the hokage. A beautiful blonde woman with enormous breast and a purple diamond on her forehead lifted her head and shook one of her pigtails out of her face and sat up straight.

"What is it Shizune?" She asked.

A woman wearing a robe carrying a pig entered the cluttered room

"Naruto and Sakura are here with urgent news."

"Send them in." was her reply.

Naruto scrambled in with Sakura leaning on his shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this??" The hokage asked concerned for her student.

Naruto looked up and said, "He's here. Sasuke's here."

**Kay what did u think about that the next chapter the story will really kick off ( I hope) K you no what 2 do so do it **

**R&R plz. **


	5. Suprise!

Chapter 5

**Okay I want to get straight into this because I am so tired of leading up to the action and the real plot so im going to start going a bit faster if this chapter is short I apologize ive been told this and I really do try to fix it but things don't work out like I want them to.**

Disclaimer: I don't b owning Naruto cuz if I did the kunoichi would be stronger and would not have to be protected so much. Konoha would give up on sasuke (he clearly despises them)

Surprise

"_He's here. Sasuke's here."_

The four words sent chills up her spine. "Here?" she repeated. She looked into the eyes of her apprentice and saw the truth. Further inspection revealed the girl had been crying.

'Poor girl her heart must have been torn in two'

"Where is the Uchiha now?" Tsunade asked

"Team eight and Sai are detaining him at the moment" Sakura said

"What" Shizune yelled. "Sasuke Uchiha not only killed Orochimaru but Itachi as well!! Not to mention his akatsuki affiliation!!" He can't be detained by those four alone!"

"It's weird he doesn't seem to want to attack he says that he needed help." Naruto offered as he watched Sakura try to use her arms and legs.

Tsunade was looking very distressed 'Well so much for a good night's sleep'

"Shizune, assemble 9 members of Anbu and take the Uchiha in for interrogation, Naruto you go ahead too." The buxom blonde ordered

"Yes milady!" was Shizune's reply. Naruto simply left. Once the two were gone she turned her attention on Sakura.

"Are you okay?" she gently asked. Sakura looked up and Tsunade felt her heart wrench. Sakura wore the look of helplessness.

"Why does it never change? I spent years of training and it never changed one bit." Sakura started with her eyes sparkling with tears that would soon fall.

"Sakura don't talk like that!" Tsunade started but was cut off.

"Shishou, did you ever feel so weak and helpless when a friend needed you? Over and over again things kept turning out the same! During our chuunin exams I was left to fend off enemies that were way out of my leauge. I almost got killed! The only thing that saved me was Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji! I've been a burden since day one and I could never change no matter how hard I tried!" Sakura screamed out her insecurities as a streak of tears flowed down each cheek.

"Sakura..." Tsunade tried again

"Why can't I be strong shishou? What's wrong with me helping out?" Sakura choked out.

It was too much for Tsunade.

"SAKURA!!!" she yelled, snapping the pinkette out of her gloom,"Don't ever talk like that again!! You are a strong kunoichi! You save lives all the time, you inspire those around you to get stronger, and you help the helpless and defend the strong! You, no all of you are great shinobi! You are strong because you will never give up! You have got to realize that as long as you think of yourself that way you are holding yourself back!"

Sakura sniffed and fell to her knees. Tsunade got up and gave her broken student a hug (A/N: OOC?)

"Thank you, shishou. I'm sorry." Sakura said as she wiped her tears.

Tsunade smiled and said "Don't worry. Everything will get better." Tsunade smiled

'Uchiha will regret this' she thought as she watched Sakura leave the room.

ELSEWHERE

Sasuke's face was devoid of any emotion for a while but as Shizune, Naruto, and the nine Anbu approached he smirked and laughed. "Did your hokage think that nine ANBU could stop me? Well let me tell you I can break free of anything Konoha can throw at me with no problem. And since we are all going to be here I think I should at least be a little comfortable." After saying this he burst free of the bugs and landed softly.

"You do know I could have done that at any time right Aburame?" Sasuke said looking at team eight and Sai.

Sasuke smirked again and said "C'mon out guys"

The konoha Nin got a surprise as 3 foreign ninja came out of the alleyway.

"What's the deal Sasuke? I thought you said this could take a while?" said a male shinobi with silver hair purple eyes and sharp teeth. He wore a purple shirt and white pants. But the thing that stuck out the most was the giant sword on his back.

"HEY" Naruto shouted," that's Zabuza's sword. Where did you get it!?" Demanded Naruto. The shinobi grinned at him and said "Got it from his grave. Some baka left it there sticking out of the mud. So I took it. He wasn't goin ta use it now was he?"

"Why you. My team, that guy included buried him, his ally and that sword there as a memorial!" Naruto said while pointing to an expressionless Sasuke.

"Really" the strange ninja said," thanks"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked once again. "This is my team, and that's Suigetsu." He pointed to the rude shinobi.

Naruto took in each appearance. The tall one was glancing at a stray squirrel. He wore a cloak that hid his form. His orange hair stood up in messy spikes.

"What's his name" Naruto asked Sasuke

Sasuke pointed lazily and said "Tch introduce yourself."

The ninja stepped up and said "Greetings, my name is Juugo,"

Team eight and Sai looked at the giant and remained silent. Naruto looked at the female and it was his turn to smirk.

"Did you really miss Sakura that much Sasuke?" He asked and enjoyed the brief look of annoyance on his former teammate's face.

"What is that kid talking about Sasuke?" The kunoichi asked stepping forward. She was indeed a beauty. She had long hair on one side and on the other, it stopped short. She wore glasses, a shirt that revealed her stomach and short shorts.

"That dobe is referring to an old teammate of mine who had affection for me. She was here recently didn't you sense a chakra signature leaving that was hers." Sasuke replied

"In fact I did." Was the female's reply.

"Sasuke Uchiha come with us" Shizune said as she warily stepped forward.

"Sasuke do we have to do this?" the girl asked

"Unfortunately Karin, we do." Sasuke said as he walked up to Shizune and ordered his squad to follow. They left and the tension in the air eased up a little. Hinata and Kiba looked confused.

"Shino, Akamaru and I didn't sense them" Said Kiba who was casting a worried look in their previous location.

"My byakugan didn't either" Said Hinata

Naruto looked worried at this and looked at Sai who was standing there contemplating the recent events. He looked up and said "Can I attend this meeting tomorrow?"

Naruto smiled and said "Sure."

NEXT DAY

It was a beautiful morning in konoha, the sun was rising, the birds lazily cawing, and the air was crisp. It was this silence that Tenten amachi made her ready for the day. She loved to train when no one was around. Everyone knew this because she told them that if they **needed** to she would train with them at this time. Usually she was alone though but she liked it that way sometimes. Today she stood in the middle of a field of lush green grass surrounded by trees. She had her speedy teammate Lee set up targets in specific locations last night for exactly this occasion. She closed her eyes and gathered up her chakra in her feet. Then she jumped higher than she'd ever jumped before, even when performing _Rising twin Dragons_. She gathered several senbon, kunai, and shuriken in both hands. She began to spin in the air with the assorted weapons in between her fingertips. Then she coated her self with chakra. The air around her grew heavy as she passed by. Suddenly she became a great spinning blur. She let loose the weapons with deadly accuracy then she grabbed several more that had been pre-threaded with ninja wire and let them fly out to her sides. They spun around with her and the blur stretched out more. Finally she landed with a graceful twirl. She was going to have to think of something to do at this point to make sure she wasn't leaving herself open to attack. She sighed and went to go see the targets. She was greatly pleased with the results. All of the targets had a kunai, senbon, or shuriken in its center. And when she returned to her landing site a small but deep hole was in the ground.

"Hmm maybe I should throw more out? But how will I hold all of them at the same time?" the bun bun girl pondered as she set about the business of collecting her thrown weapons."

Tenten was joined by Lee and Neji just as she finished putting them away for the tenth time. Neji raised a questioning eyebrow when he saw her covered with a thin layer of sweat.

"Practicing eh Tenten? Any new techniques yet?" he asked

"Not yet" the girl replied wiping her brow" but I'm close. If I do it again will you help me figure out what's missing from It.?

"An excellent idea Tenten! May your flames of youth burn brightly as you perform your new technique!!" Lee shouted out looking anxious to see her new technique.

She sweat dropped at Lee's antics but performed her move again. This time she threw a smoke bomb down and shot up from a triple back flip. As she landed Neji put his hand on his chin.

"I like the fact that you are at high altitudes so you can get a better vantage point. Hmmm maybe you could find a specific weapon to make sure more area is covered Maybe a crescent blade." Neji noted

"What a youthful display Tenten, Guy sensei would be so proud of you!!!!!!!! Maybe you should involve paper bombs in this so the attack would be more useful to damage and destroy. I personally think this is already perfect it just needs a name…but that is not my choice. Whenever you are ready to use it in combat, you will.

"Tell me Tenten" Neji said "What was your inspiration for this jutsu?"

The girl looked up at the sky and said "Well if anything it would be your technique Neji, rotation. You deal damage to your surroundings while protecting your body. That's where I got the spin from. It reduces the chances of me getting hurt."

"Maybe you should focus your chakra into the weapons so they can do more damage." Lee offered.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea But how would I build up speed faster?." Said Tenten

The group stood there for a moment pondering what she could she could do to make it better when Neji looked up. Suddenly a large bird of ink appeared before them.

"No doubt a message." Said Neji went over to retrieve the message from the bird. He took the scroll and unrolled it. He rolled it up then put it back on the bird's leg. It soared away then Neji turned to face his teammates. Practice will have to wait you two," he said. "An urgent meeting has been called for by Team Kakashi and Team 8."

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's get moving!" Lee shouted

The three left for the lake where all of the Konoha 11 meetings were held.

ELSEWHERE

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass up!" Cried a girl as she pounded on a door. She had beautiful blue eyes and a long blond ponytail. There was no sound of movement inside so she went outside to a window that was in a dark room with a bed, a mirror, and an alarm-clock. She noted a "sleeping" form on the bed.

"Why you" She grumbled as she flicked through several hand signs and poofed into his room.

"**Mind Transfer Jutsu**!" She shouted. She fell limp and the boy got up. He walked out of bed, opened the window, and stepped outside wearing no shoes a shirt and pajama pants. He threaded his fingers together and shouted out

"Release!!"

The boy looked around and mumbled

"Troublesome."

As he looked over he saw the girl coming out of the room with her eye twitching.

"Next time I have to do this, Shikamaru, you better be prepared for the consequences…**GOT IT???!!!"**

"Geez Ino, calm down. I was just sleepin."

Shikamaru jumped back in his window and gathered His Jounin vest, His black pants and his Hiate-ate. He padded into his bathroom and the Shower turned on.

The girl, (who will now be referred to as Ino) Jumped into his room and sat on his bed, waiting for him to come out of his shower.

_15 minutes later_

Shikamaru emerged from his room and Ino jumped up.

"You have a soft bed y'know?" She said as she swung herself out the window once more.

Shikamaru jumped out as well.

Ino set off at a brisk pace towards their other teammate's home. Shikamaru followed, mumbling about women being troublesome. The two walked on for a minute or two then Shikamaru broke the silence.

"So why are you waking us up today for?" He asked

"Konoha 11 meeting." She replied as she approached the Akimichi household.

"Why did I ever come up with that idea?" Shikamaru mumbled

"It was a great idea Shika!! We have to stay in touch!!" Ino said as she knocked on a red door. It was opened to reveal a chubby boy with long spiky brown hair, and red pants and shirt with shoulder pads.

"Hey guy's what's up?" The boy asked

"Choji, we gotta go there's a meeting this morning." Shikamaru said.

"Okay! Let's go!!" he said as he stepped outside and closed his door.

MEETING

(A/N: Finally)

As Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino stood waiting for their friends to arrive they ran over what they would say to them. Their thoughts were interrupted as Hinata spotted Team Guy approaching. When they stopped in front of the 6 ninja Neji looked to Hinata.

"What's going on? " He asked

"Wait til Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji get here." Naruto said.

They waited another minute until they saw the aforementioned arrive.

"Okay we're here now let's start." Ino said as she slowed to a stop.

The 6 looked at each other wondering who would break the terrible news.

Finally Shino stepped up.

"Last night at 9:00 we came into contact with an S- class missing Nin." He said in his usual monotone.

"Is that what this is about??" Shikamaru grumbled

"Yes" Hinata said

"This was no regular missing nin" Said Kiba as he stroked Akamaru's ear.

"It was Sasuke." Sakura whispered

"What" came Ino's reply.

"Sasuke and his team of rouge ninja are here at this very moment." Said Sai who was looking though the assembled ninja.

"Why would he be here?" Neji wondered as he stroked his chin.

Ino walked over to Sakura and they started to talk.

"Did he attack, Sakura?" She asked Sakura looked up and saw the others looking at her

"Not really. He said he needed our help." She answered

"What do we have that he wants?" Chouji pondered while munching on a chip.

"I don't know guys and what's worse is that his team is really strong." Naruto said.

"Kiba, Shino, and I couldn't even detect them." Hinata spoke up

There was a chorus of gasps at this. Team 8 was one of the best tracking teams there were. Could these invaders really disguise themselves from them?

"We called this meeting as a warning." Sai said" You have to be on your toes.

"Ino! Let's go see if Lady Tsunade found anything out. Sakura called as she turned to leave.

"Right!" Ino said as she and Sakura Jumped away.

"To the rest of you, I gotta say this one thing…. Train. Train like crazy because you never know what could happen." Naruto said

"HAI!!"

ELSEWHERE

Tsunade stared at the collective ninja in front of her. Each of them was all experimented on by Orochimaru they told her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in her best 'don't mess with me' tone.

"I already told the others, we need your help." Sasuke said coolly.

"What could we possibly help you all with? After all my intelligence says that you took on the eight tails and bested him." Tsunade said with dislike etched onto her face

"That's true. But we had major diffulty doing so." Said Karin.

"You do know that if I allow you contact with the other shinobi, and Naruto found out about that he would be very very…angry."

Tsunade asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Who is this Naruto?" Said Suigetsu.

"Naruto is the one who yelled at you yesterday" Said Sasuke.

"Why should we be concerned about whether or not he is angry?" Juugo calmly asked as his eyes flashed yellow.

'What the hell?' Tsunade thought as she saw this.

"Naruto is a jinchuriki" Tsunade said. "And only few people know about it so not a word." She said as she stared down each one.

Karin looked surprised." Is that true Sasuke?" She asked

"Yes." He simply replied.

"You each will be interrogated for 2 days until you can be let out. And you can only remain here if you do so as konoha ninja. "Tsunade sighed.

"WHAT!!!!!???" The group(minus Sasuke) yelled.

"You heard me." Said Tsunade.

"Fine." Said Sasuke "Tell me," he said catching everyone's attention. "Is it true that Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are your apprentices?

Karin looked behind Tsunade and saw two Konoha kunoichi appear behind each of her shoulders.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" she said

"Hello _Sasuke" _Ino hissed

'This is going to be very very' interesting

"Ino, Sakura." Sasuke said curtly

"Don't speak to me…Traitor." Sakura spat out.

Sasuke's team looked at the unfolding scene. All thinking the same thing:

'What did Sasuke do to them?'

**Hey!!!! there you go!!! It's really going to get juicy now and there will be some original jutsu and some AUness from here on out. **

**As always**

**R&R plz **


	6. Chapter 6

**Srri guys I had sum other new stori stuff to attend to but that stori wnt be appearing because my flash drive is m.i.a well that's life right so here we go!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: Don't own duh.

Chapter 6

The hissed words reverberated around the room as a staring war between Sakura and Ino against Sasuke waged. The two kunoichi refused to break the connection with the eyes they once adored. After a solid 5 minutes of this, Sasuke smirked and his eyes blazed bright red. The two girls looked away, beaten, from the feared Sharingan, fearful of being victim of genjutsu.

"Ahem" Tsunade interrupted while propping her head on her hand. "We still have business to take care of you know."

"Yes milady, my apologies." The two chorused as they looked around the room at the assembled foreigners.

"Now like I was saying, Sasuke you and your vagabonds, will have to stay here if you seek our assistance that's final. But before you can become full fledged konoha shinobi you will be interrogated for 3 days and then followed by ANBU. If you try to evade them you will be hunted down and interrogated again. GOT IT?" Tsunade said while pulling back strands of hair.

"Hn, whatever, C'mon guys let's get this over with." The Uchiha said coolly as he turned to leave.

"But Sasuke we can't be konoha shi…" The redheaded girl, Karin, began with a defiant expression on her face.

"I said let's go Karin. Don't question me." Sasuke growled as they walked out of the office.

"Ino, Sakura escort our….visitors to the interrogation department and tell Inoichi, Anko and Ibiki to question each of them themselves." The buxom hokage instructed as she rubbed her temples.

"Yes milady." Sakura and Ino said once again and they walked out of office.

"Shizune, Bring me my sake no questions!" Tsunade boomed as she tried and failed to focus on the mountain of paperwork.

'Gunna be a long day' Tsunade thought as she resumed rubbing her temples.

(Elsewhere)

The buzz of the evening was still present among the Konoha shinobi as they tried to normally continue their day. Unfortunately this simply could not be done. Each of them separated and went their own ways soon after Ino and Sakura departed.

"Troublesome…. I knew I should have went back to sleep." Drifted up Shikamaru's voice as he lay on top of a lush green hill, hand clasped in hand and head rested on them. He stared up at the sky looking at the clouds while chewing a blade of grass.

"Well (munch) Shikamaru, we needed to know (munch)." Chouji's said as he enjoyed some bar-b-q chips, they were his favorites (**A/N:** I think). Chouji and Shikamaru often came to this hill to watch clouds, an activity they had done together since they became best friends many years ago.

"Yeah I guess you're right but still, Uchiha and his group showing up here, seriously after all that he put us through he wouldn't even bother with us." Shikamaru said as he spit out the blade of grass. The breeze picked up and ruffled their hair. Shikamaru grabbed another blade and began to chew on it nonchalantly as before.

"Y'know I've been thinkin' Shikamaru, about what Asuma-sensei's last words, and I wanted you to help me…. Never mind. " Chouji said as he looked at a passing bird.

"What is it Chouji, something goin' on?" Shikamaru asked, sitting up and gazing at his friend.

"No… it's nothing, I'm fine." Chouji said, trying to play it off like nothing had happened.

"Chouji… Tell me before I have to make Ino to make you talk. You know how she is with stuff like this." Shikamaru threatened, miming getting ready to plug his ears.

"Okay, Okay! I was going to ask you if you could help me train and lose weight." Chouji bashfully asked while still avoiding the pineapple-head's steady gaze.

"Of course I will Chouji; we're best friends that means you can ask me for help anytime." Shikamaru said as he lay back down and gazed at the sky again.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Chouji said as he too settled back down looked back at the sky. All was silent as the two looked at the clouds floating lazily along.

CRUNCH

"Chouji" Came Shikamaru's voice.

(Elsewhere)

"I can't believe that Uchiha is back" Tenten said as she lounged on a particularly comfortable tree stump and looking at the sky. She and her team left and as if their feet had minds of their own, arrived on their training grounds.

"Neither can I, Such an un-youthful character is definitely not fit for Konoha." Lee said while sitting on a large rock.

"I have to agree with you, Lee; if they meant to attack they would have done so by now." Neji said while he rested his hand on his chin. He sat on a low tree branch and his hair was loose (he wears it in a rubber band for those who don't know)

"Well guys, there is no use in being here doing nothing, let's get back to my technique." Tenten said as she sprung up from the comfy stump.

'I have to keep improving my skills' She thought as she stretched her muscles.

"Guy- sensei would be so proud of us, oh I can see it now, his tears of youthful joy spilling from his eyes with pride as we as a team have started to listen to his words." Lee cried as he imagined getting a hug from his sensei.

'Which reminds me why I don't ask Guy-sensei for help' Neji and Tenten simultaneously thought.

(Elsewhere)

"So the great Sasuke Uchiha is back, eh? What the hell could he want in Konoha?" Kiba said while stroking Akamaru's fur. The large dog was lying down with his head on his legs.

"That guy; everybody sacrificed so much to bring him back and he still leaves and then has the nerve to come back? He's definitely an Uchiha." The boy said as painful memories of His battle against that sound shinobi flooded into his mind.

"And Naruto and Sakura, did he really hurt them that badly, to reduce them to shivering, helpless pups?" Kiba said, talking more to him than the wolf-like dog that was his partner.

He always knew that Naruto was Mentally strong, how could you not with a crazed demon fox inside you (A/N: in this story the konoha 12 know about the Kyuubi) and he knew that to reduce Naruto to a hysterical, crying child was no small feat but he knew almost nothing about Konoha's cherry blossom. Sure he'd seen her around and spared the occasional word with her but nothing more.

'What was it she said, this time things will be different? _This time _what does that mean_?_ Did Naruto actually use his _**rasengan**_ against sasuke? Did Uchiha use the Chidori? But even if that actually did happen how does Sakura fit into that?

'This team has some serious issues.' Kiba thought as he gazed up to the hokage tower.

"Sakura Haruno, what happened last time?" He said as if in a trance. His words were picked up and swept away by the gentle Konoha breeze.

**I'm really sorry for making this short; I promise that the next chappie will be longer. This one was just so you know that I'm still thinking about this story and yes this is the beginning of the KibaSaku. Rest assured the NaruHina will begin very soon. **

**Next chapter: Sasuke's motives unveiled!!!**

**R&R thank you very much come again!!**


End file.
